Foreign Hearts
by RookieDea
Summary: Collab with Yamisgirl72. Arthur suddenly finds himself to choose between his pride or a dieing man's wish to date him until his last few days. M rated for later chapters you have been warned! Human names used and UsUk.


**Konichiwa minna. Welcome to this story :DD.**

**I am doing this collab with my dear friend Yamisgirl72. This is our first collab so don't be harsh on us :(.**

YG72: Hello! Yay our first collab! I'm so excited! *hugs Rookie* X3

Midnite: *sighs* just try not to slow down the updates

YG72: I won't! *poutes*

**As you saw this is a Hetalia fic so enjoy. :3.. **

**I will do first chapter and then YG72 will do the next etc. It will be a surprise for me and YG72^^**

**Now enough of my chatter onto the story and human names are used in this fic~**

**Me and YG72 don't own Hetalia sadly :(**

**By the way me, Rookie, talks in bold while Yami talks with regular nonbolded :P**

"regular chat"

'thoughts'

* * *

Regular Day? Not!

* * *

A doctor sighed as he stretched his arms, his medical coat ridding up a little before he settled with scratching his head. He yawned as the door was opened to reveal a nurse holding a clipboard with papers attached to it.

"Doctor Kirkland…" The nurse said as she held out the clipboard with a list of patients attached to the wooden clipboard.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Amy. Call me Arthur. Doctor Kirkland makes me feel old" Arthur joked as reached for the notes from the nurse. He began to flip through the notes and find out he only had one patient. He studied the picture of the male with dirty blond hair and eyes as blue as the sea, that was smiling back at him in the picture.

'The patient's name is Alfred F. Jones. He has been diagnosed with cancer and it seems to be in its 2nd stage already.' Arthur thought as he looked over for any allergies for any meds needed for emergencies. Arthur sighed at the thought and crunched up his large eyebrows.

'It's so tiring working here at Shadow Heart Hospital but the pay is good….' Arthur thought to himself as he sighed and rubbed his head again to keep himself awake.

Shadow Heart Hospital is the most renowned hospital in the whole world. It's has a lot of room, three stories to be exact. Five buildings in total, each have a separate meaning to it. And there is even a building just for relaxing or just to get stuff to chow upon. Shadow Heart is after all the most famed hospital on earth, with plenty of skilled doctors that who can perform the most complicated surgeries.

'Ahh! I can't think! I need my morning tea.' Arthur thought to himself as he began to descend down towards the relaxation building's cafeteria located on hospital grounds from his building, the recovery ward.

When Arthur reached the cafeteria, he was hit with the wonderful scent of coffee and crisp tea. He smiled and headed towards the cash register, to a familiar face.

"It's been awhile since you've been here Arthur. The usual?" the blond asked as he began to punch numbers into the cash register. Arthur nodded as he pulled out his wallet to get his cash out.

"So… how are you and Lili doing?" Arthur said as he quirked a bushy eyebrow. The blonde in front of him flushed and covered Arthur's mouth.

"I thought I told you not to say it out loud?!" the blonde hissed out as he flushed even more. He slowly relaxed his grip on Arthur's mouth and slowly turned to a pot and grabbed and a cup to pour in its contents in the cup. He turned and quickly lidded it before thrusting the cup into Arthur's hand and snatching the money. Arthur smiled at the action.

"Enjoy your time with Lili, Basch." Arthur smirked as he walked away from Basch who gave an undignified squawk from his side of the counter.

Arthur hummed happily to himself as he sipped his delicious Gray Earl tea. He smiled as the warmth spreads throughout his body as the tea did its job. Arthur slipped his free hand into his medical coat and pulled out the papers again.

'The patient will arrive in one more hour so I have some time to check up on my old patients.' Arthur thought as he headed towards the elevator and pressed the button to go up. A few minutes later the elevator arrived and Arthur quickly stepped inside, followed by some nurses.

Arthur went out at his stop and a small smile crept to his face as he entered a room with a few beds with patients in it.

"Ahh, Arthur my boy, it's nice to see you again." An elderly man said as he smiled at Arthur. Arthur smiled as he sat at a stool in front of the elderly man.

"How are you doing today Mr. Kurima?" Arthur asked the elderly old man. Mr. Kurima smiled kindly at his doctor.

"I have been fine, thank you for your efforts sensei." Mr. Kurima said as he smiled at the young doctor. Arthur smiled as a ding was heard in the speakers.

"Doctor Kirkland, please come to room 201. Your patient has arrived." A voice trailed out of the speakers. Arthur made a face before smiling sadly to Mr. Kurima.

"It seems like that I have to go. I will be back later to check up on you." Arthur said as he quickly walked to the designated room.

When Arthur reached the room he slowly opened it to find a man in front of him.

"Dude, can we date?"

'Huh?'

* * *

**And that's a wrap. :3.**

YG72: Yay, now I get to write the next chapter! x3

Midnite: Don't mess it up, cause then you'll make Rookie look bad too

YG72: why do you think so negative of me? Dx

**Well anyways, hope you all enjoyed it and updates will be at a regular pace, depends on how fast we can do this while also doing homework :(**

**This is RookieDea signing out, bye minna~  
**YG72: bye everyone!


End file.
